Daredevil's billy club
| continuity = Marvel Universe | other names = | availability = | manufacturer = | model = | 1st appearance = ''Daredevil'', Vol. 1 #1 }} Daredevil's billy club is a custom-designed truncheon used by the comic book superhero Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil. It first appeared in ''Daredevil'', Volume 1 #1 (April, 1964). It is the character's primary weapon and is seen in nearly every comic book issue that Daredevil makes an appearance in. A version of the Billy Club was also featured in the 2003 film adaptation of Daredevil. Description Daredevil's billy club is a multi-functional tool and weapon. It has an overall length of 34 inches and weighs 5.7 lbs. The shaft is composed of aircraft-grade aluminum. Make Mine Marvel: Marvel Universe Trading Card Series 2, Card #129; "Daredevil's Billy Club"; 1991 It is mainly used as a truncheon, not dissimilar from the night sticks employed by security guards, prison guards, orderlies and even some law-enforcement personnel. The truncheon separates into two several components and contains a filament line housed within the interior, which is connected to a case-hardened steel grapnel. The handgrip is made out of vinyl butyrate and can also be extended to create a solid straight instrument. As an offensive weapon, the billy club is also similar to the stick fighting weapons used by practitioners of ''eskrima. The club's collapsible components can also be extended to approximately three feet in length whereupon it doubles as a walking stick. When he's not out fighting crime, Matt Murdock uses the walking stick to keep up the appearance of being a disabled blind lawyer. The original cane separated into two parts. The section without the curved hook at the end contained a metal shaft and could be used as a weighted fighting baton. Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition; 1986 Notes & Trivia * The concept behind Daredevil's billy club was first designed by writer Stan Lee and artists Bill Everett and Steve Ditko. * In it's original appearances, Daredevil's billy club was grey. In later issues it was shown colored white and in others it is colored red to match his costume. * Daredevil also used a second billy club that was designed by Ivan Petrovich for a brief period. Daredevil, Vol. 1 #117 * The billy club was re-designed for the release of the 2011 ''Daredevil'' ongoing comic book series. Concept sketches by Paolo Rivera appeared in Marvel Previews #93. This billy club had five components that all attached to form Murdock's walking stick. The handle doubles as a hook and is attached to Daredevil's belt by a three-part holster. Originally, one section of the cane was to be red with the other section white, but in the comic it appears completely white. The Other Murdock Papers; "Daredevil Gets a New Billy Club!"; May 15th, 2011 Appearances * Daredevil 505 * Daredevil 506 * Daredevil 507 * Daredevil 509 * Shadowland 1 * Shadowland: Ghost Rider 1 * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man 107 Related categories * Appearances of Daredevil's billy club See also External Links * Daredevil's billy club at MDP References